


Times like branches

by Crazybutstillok



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: no names, references to AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutstillok/pseuds/Crazybutstillok
Summary: Could also be called: How to know when you've taken a metaphor way too far.





	Times like branches

There is a single ant, following a scent trail up a tree. The ant doesn't know where it is going, it is merely following the trail that promises a delicious leaf. It climbs a twig, unerringly following the trail, until it arrives at the leaf. Taking a large bite, it's efforts are rewarded.

 

But let's back up a bit.

 

* * *

There is a branch on a tree.  It is strong, old, and healthy.  There are many times it splits, getting smaller and smaller, until the smallest twigs are hard to see.  At the end of each twig is a leaf or nut or berry.  Ants climb the branch, seeking the food at the end of the twigs, but not all are rewarded.  Some are all gone, eaten by one who got there before them.  Some are yellow and not tasty.  Others fall with the weight, bugs lost forevermore.

 

But let's back up a bit.

 

* * *

The branch is strong and old, and home to a spirited squirrel.  The squirrel jumps from branch to branch, seeking the food it knows to be there.  Some of the thinner branches shudder, dislodging ants but the squirrel does not care.  Even when a small branch begins to crack under it's weight, it merely jumps to another, leaving the branch to fall to the forest floor and die.

 

But let's back up a bit.

 

* * *

There is a tree in a forest.  It is large and seems to have been growing for years.  Many large branches split off, tapering and splitting again until they end in a cloud of leaves and seeds.  But each of these large branches is unique.  Some dip down to the ground before rising again.  Some are thin while others are thick.  Some are sickly, ready to fall off.  One twists and turns but never splits, ending in a bouquet of leaves and seeds.  Some are affected by outside influences; birds nests or vines or other trees influencing their growth.

 

But let's back up a bit.

 

* * *

 There is a tree in a forest of trees.  It's flowers bloom and are pollinated by the wind.  When the seeds mature, they fall to the ground and sprout.  Not all the sprouts survive.  Some are eaten before they sprout, while others are choked by other, taller trees taking all the light.  But those that grow are never quite the same as their parents.  Yes, those closer to the parent are similar, but slight differences appear the further you go.  This tree has a different species of ant.  That one has no squirrels living in it.  That one is darker, that one is lighter, that one is more twisted.  Those two share a trunk, that one's roots bleed, that one is made of... candy???

 

But let's back up a bit.

 

* * *

The flowers on the trees are pollinated by the wind.  The flowers of all the trees in the forest release pollen, and all the trees receive pollen from other trees.  The saplings from the trees are not like their parents.  They combine aspects of them, and sometimes are completely new.  A dark tree and a twisted tree make a dark twisted tree.  A candy tree and a blood tree make a carnivorous tree.  Nothing can be expected for sure when a new sprout arrives.

 

But let's back up a bit.

 

* * *

There is a forest of trees, each unique.  Some influence others, while others stand on their own.  Some choke out others, while some encroach on the borders to get more light.

 

But let's back up a bit.

 

* * *

There is a creature that lives just outside the forest.  This creature does not like the trees.  It has seen the perfect tree, and the twisted trees, the bloody trees, the CANDY TREES enrage it.  Every day, it stalks into the forest to try to beat it back.  It roars as it scrapes trees with it's claws, knocking some down.  Some are damaged by it's blows, and die slowly.  Others barely survive and continue to grow with deep grooves in their bark.  But the forest is large, and ever growing.  Despite the creature's efforts, the wind blows pollen and the trees drop seeds and new saplings grow where the old ones died.  

 

But let's back up a bit.

 

* * *

There are other creatures living in the forest.  Some stick to one tree, while others flit from branch to branch.  Some crawl along the ground while others fly in the sky.  And some leave the forest all together.

 

But let's back up a bit.

 

* * *

On the planet, there are many forests.  Large tracts of land separate them, too vast for any creature to walk in a lifetime, but they are there.  And, much like the trees, each forest is different.  Some have many beasts seeking to destroy them, while others have none and spread unchecked.  In one, the trees walk, while in another they sing.  One "forest" is a single tree, bedecked in orchids.  Another is sickly, a disease killing the trees.  Yet another grows under the sea, using heat to grow rather than sunlight.

 

But let's back up a bit.

 

* * *

There is a planet in the sky.  It is covered in forests, and beautiful.  It orbits a star that has a name.  Another planet orbits another star, often too far to see.  Sometimes, with the right equipment, the planets can interact but most of the time, they are alone.  There are thousands upon thousands of planets, each with their own star.  Sometimes multiple planets orbit a star, more similar than those of another star but still different.

 

But let's back up a bit.

 

* * *

There is a galaxy of stars, a galaxy of stories, one of which is started by a single ant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many AUs are referenced here. None are specifically named, so I am not tagging them. Some are more obvious than others, while some are merely inspired by an AU. If you recognize an AU, it most likely does not belong to me. Unless this counts as an AU? Is there a ForestTale already? If you have issues, comment and I will answer next time I am available.


End file.
